


Devil May Corona

by TehRevving



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Jobs, Corona Virus - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Porn Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: Dante draws inspiration from crappy pornos and the current pandemic to explore one of his most recent fantasies.Dante x Neutral Reader. Doctor x Patient. Blowjobs. Cum Swallowing.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55





	Devil May Corona

**Author's Note:**

> Look, someones gotta write the DMC corona fic, it may as well be me. Considering I'm in isolation for the foreseeable future, well I've not really got anything better to do.

The Doctor’s office was messier than you expected. There was a couch in the corner, a desk in the other and paperwork stacked in unordered piles everywhere. You walked in slowly, careful, to avoid tripping over anything and then took a seat on the couch. You took out your phone and scrolled through your feed until the Doctor was ready to see you. 

“Mx L/N?” you heard and it startled you as you hastily shoved your phone back into your pocket. You looked up and well the Doctor’s appearance surprised you. He looked surprisingly scruffy and was dressed very casually, tight jeans, long sleeved and ripped shirt finished off with a bright red lab coat. You honestly weren’t really sure what to make of him. 

“Yes Doctor, that’s me,” you replied, watching as he flipped through a manilla coloured file waiting for your response. 

“I am Doctor Sparda,” he smiles, “it says here that you’re here to get your test results from the other day. Is that correct?”

“Yes Sir,” you respond, slightly surprised by the way his eyebrows perk up at your use of a title. 

He walks over to you, standing very close. He is surprisingly tall and you crane your neck to look up at him. 

“I have some bad news,” he says solemnly, “it says here that your test results came back positive.” 

He stops to gauge your reaction.

“Oh,” you say softly.

“Fortunately for you,” he winks, “there is a vaccine available,” he taps his pen on the folder a few times. “Lucky for you, we have an ample supply right here in this office.”

“That’s very good news Doctor,” you say.

He then starts scribbling down on your file, “let me just write a prescription for you. This is purely for auditing purposes of course, we’ll administer the proper dosage right away.”

He quickly tore off the paper, handing a copy to you while he slipped the other into your file. You looked down to read it, more out of curiosity than anything. His handwriting is messy but surprisingly legible but that doesn’t stop you from gasping out in shock when you see what he’s written down. 

The semen of Doctor Sparda, to be ingested orally, as many doses as the patient can manage.

“There must be some mistake Doctor,” you say in disbelief, staring up at him and noticing for the first time, the shit eating grin on his face. 

“I’m part devil Love,” he smirks, “that’s why you’re here isn’t it? I’m the only person that can cure you of this terrible virus and that’s what you want isn’t it?”

You shake your head. You feel like you shouldn’t give in this easily, but he’s got a point. You’re not opposed to sucking a dick if it will help you get better, stop you from spreading the disease to any of your loved ones. 

“That’s a good girl,” he grins. “Now unfortunately,” he licks his lips, “we only have the extra-extra-large sized syringes available.” He gestures to the crotch of his tight jeans, which are now sporting a very noticeable bulge. “I’m sure you can handle it though Sweetheart.”

He starts unzipping his pants, he’s going commando and your eyes widen as he pulls out a very thick cock that bobs between his legs, not quite fully hard yet. He strokes his cock by your face, his eyes watching for your reaction. 

You reach out, timidly, to touch the huge cock in front of your face. It pulses and shifts at the light touch of your fingers. He stops stroking it, placing his hands on his hips as he cocks them towards you. You lightly run your fingers up and down the underside of his shaft. It doesn’t take long before he’s breathing slightly heavier, a pool of light coloured fluid building on the tip of his cock. 

The Doctor laughs above you, “why don’t you have a taste. See if you like it.” He encourages you as you slowly increase the pressure of your hands until you’re practically stroking his cock. 

You lean forwards and lap the fluid up from the tip. It’s salty and bitter but not overly disgusting. He praises you as you slowly take more of his organ between your lips. His dick is very thick and your jaw begins to ache almost immediately, but all in all it’s not as difficult as you thought it might be.

You don’t want to be doing this for long though, intending to finish up as quickly as you can. You try to sink further down, gagging when his cock hits the back of your throat. Doctor Sparda pulls back, stroking at your hair to soothe you, palming at his cock while you cough and splutter, struggling to catch your breath.

He’s slightly out of breath as he coos at you, “you’re doing such a great job Sweetheart. Just a little bit more and then you’ll get your first dose. Mmm, that’s it,” he says as you recover and take him back into your mouth. 

You build up a steady rhythm once more and he helps you out, pretty furiously stroking his cock, his hand moving up until it almost touches your lips before moving back down. The salty taste of him starts to flood your mouth as his hips start to buck against you. It pushes him further back into your throat and you struggle not to violently gag. “Make sure you swallow all of it,” he says, moaning out your name as he spills between your lips. 

You cough and joke as thick, sticky fluid fills your mouth. His load is huge, his massive cock throbbing between your stretched lips. He just keeps coming and you struggle to swallow all of his release. He sways in front of you, unsteady on his feet as he pulls you off his cock while you’re still struggling to swallow.

He gives you a moment before commanding you to open your mouth, so he can check that you swallowed all of your dose. He praises you as he sees your empty mouth, smiling down at you. 

You turn to look up at him, a cheeky grin on your lips. “Doctor,” you say, “would it be more effective if I had more medicine? I don’t want to be contagious.”

He smirks at you and his eyes start to glow red, his cock already thickening once more and bobbing between his legs, “absolutely Darling.”

~~~~

Later, after you’ve showered and cleaned up all the mess from the couch, and the floor, and the ceiling for Christ’s sake, you look up at Dante from your position with your head on his chest. “Was that everything you thought it would be?”

He ponders for a moment, fingers stroking your back. “I thought it would be hotter honestly.”

“That’s what happens when you take your inspiration from crappy pornos,” you chide him giggling, but then stop for a moment. “Dante,” you say, lifting yourself up from his chest. “Does your spunk actually stop me from getting sick? I hadn’t thought about it before, but I can’t remember the last time I had a cold.”

He laughs, grinning as he pulls you down for a kiss. “I’m not totally sure,” he says, a cheeky expression growing on his face. “But it probably does have some effect.” He flips you over until he’s on top of you, pushing you down into the sheets while his somehow already hard cock presses between your hips. “But if it does, well I’m sure you already need a booster shot, maybe in a different hole this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do some more of these? Give me some suggestions.  
> Come find me on Twitter and Tumblr as TehRevving.  
> Comments and Kudos loved.


End file.
